1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination floor and wall mount pivoting fan, which is adjustable for air direction, with a base that can sit on a supporting surface, and can be mounted to a wall by a bracket or brackets which are permanently attached to the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combination fans that can be placed on a surface or mounted on a wall are desirable for many applications, and particularly where it is important to be able to change the direction of the air flow, such as in a commercial establishment.
While fans are often placed on the floor or on an elevated surface, it is useful to be able to quickly mount the fan on a wall in order to get the fan out of the way for storage, or to change the height and direction of the air flow, and to easily be able to return the fan to a horizontal surface for use thereon. It is also desirable to be able to pivot the fan in order to change the direction of the air flow. Wall mounted fans that are permanently attached to a wall and fans that sit on the floor or in a window are available, however no combination floor and wall mount pivoting fan is available.
The fan of the invention can sit on a horizontal surface, can be pivoted to change direction of the air flow, be easily mounted and demounted from a wall bracket, and pivoted to change the direction of the air flow.
It has now been found that a combination floor and wall mount pivoting fan is available, which is pivotable for air direction, which can rest on a supporting surface, and can be mounted to a wall by a bracket or brackets which are permanently attached to the wall.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a combination floor and wall mount pivoting fan.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fan of the character aforesaid wherein the fan can be mounted on a wall by a bracket or brackets, for use or storage.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fan of the character aforesaid which does not require the use of any tools to go from a floor mount to a wall mount and vice versa.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fan of the character aforesaid which is easy to use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fan of the character aforesaid which can be pivoted to change air flow direction while on the floor, or on a wall.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fan that has vibration isolators thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fan of the character aforesaid which provides a large number of air flow directions.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fan of the character aforesaid that is sturdy and reliable in operation, and is securely mounted.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fan of the character aforesaid that is simple and inexpensive to construct.
Other objects and advantageous features of the invention will be apparent from the description and claims.